


Ou comment Severus Rogue a enfin accédé au poste de professeur de DCFM

by Melkyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkyy/pseuds/Melkyy
Summary: Durant la 6e année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, Severus Rogue a enfin obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait tant : celui de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il semblerait que pour ce faire, l'ancien professeur de potion ait dû se plier à quelques exigences un peu farfelues du directeur, Albus Dumbledore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ou comment Severus Rogue a enfin accédé au poste de professeur de DCFM

« Albus ! Quand allez-vous enfin me donner ce poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ?  
– Tu connais mes conditions, Severus... » répondit Dumbledore sereinement tandis que Rogue semblait sur le point de fulminer.

Le maître des potions soupira. 

« À la vue des professeurs des années précédentes, j'imagine que ces conditions s'appliquent exclusivement à ma personne ?  
– Tout à fait ! »

Dumbledore arborait un petit sourire ravi et ses yeux pétillaient malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Severus, lui, leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire sa dernière gorgée de thé. Il reposa sa tasse sur la petite table basse présente entre les deux gros fauteuils dans le bureau du directeur. Il posa ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs, torse en avant, prêt à se lever.

« Je vais vous laisser, je dois faire l'inventaire de mes ingrédients avant le festin de ce soir.  
– Très bien, à ce soir, Severus, et réfléchis bien à mes conditions.  
– Oui, à ce soir. »

Severus avait déjà quitté son siège, il avait ouvert la porte du bureau puis descendit les escaliers en colimaçons, se dirigeant ensuite vers ses cachots. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà que Severus convoitait le poste de professeur de DCFM, mais Dumbledore avait toujours refusé. Il y a cinq ans néanmoins, le mage grisonnant avait changé d'avis ; enfin, pas tout à fait. En effet, il avait énuméré à Severus certaines conditions à remplir pour obtenir le travail. Le potioniste n'avait alors cessé de se plaindre qu'il ne remplirait jamais, ô grand jamais les conditions que le « grand fou », comme il l'avait nommé, lui avait données.  
Elles semblaient pour lui dépasser l'entendement et il le soupçonnait d'avoir dit n'importe quoi dans le seul but de ne jamais avoir à lui donner le poste qu'il convoitait tant. Cependant, en arrivant dans les cachots ce jour, Severus songeait à remplir les différentes conditions de Dumbledore. Après tout, les quelques années passées avaient fait grandir en lui l'envie de prendre le poste : les professeurs précédents avaient été, dans la grande majorité, incompétents ou dangereux et parfois même les deux à la fois. Le sombre sorcier prit place à son bureau et soupira, passant ses mains sur son visage. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Mettre de côté son ego et sa dignité et s'abaisser aux demandes d'Albus et ainsi accéder au poste ? Ou alors, ne pas avoir le poste, mais garder tout ce qui lui appartient. Après un instant Severus se lève de sa chaise, la tête pleine de réflexions qu'il chasse rapidement pour aller faire l'inventaire de tous ces ingrédients.

C'est l'heure du festin de fin d'année dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tous les professeurs sont assis à la longue table faisant face aux quatre autres tables des élèves. La salle est habillée des couleurs de la maison gagnante et comme tous les ans, Dumbledore fait sont discours avant d'ouvrir les festivités. Severus a une place de choix aux côtés du directeur. Au milieu du repas, le maître de potion interrompt le mage plus âgé en se raclant la gorge.

« Albus ? »

Ledit Albus dépose ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette, il s'essuie la bouche délicatement à l'aide de sa serviette puis tourne son visage vers son interlocuteur.

« Oui ?  
– J'ai bien réfléchi et... J'accepte vos conditions...» dit-il presque dans un grognement.

Il s'était résigné à accepter, n'ayant d'autre choix pour devenir professeur de la matière de défense. Dumbledore lui offrit un magnifique sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de nouveau. 

« Je savais que tu allais accepter Severus. Tu as bien sûr jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine pour me satisfaire... »

Il semblait rieur alors que Severus, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer avant de reprendre son modeste repas tandis que son voisin semblait engloutir assez de nourriture pour sustenter une famille de cinq personnes. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment c'était physiquement possible, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, s'interrogeant pendant tout le reste du festin sur comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour contenter son directeur. 

⁂ 

La première condition qu'Albus Dumbledore avait posée n'était pas la plus dure, bien au contraire. Severus n'avait mis que quelques jours pour trouver ce qu'il lui fallait et faire ce qu'il avait à faire avant d'aller voir le plus vieux sorcier dans ces appartements, les bras chargés de quelques boites. Albus lui avait ouvert et semblait un peu surpris.

« Severus, tu es déjà là pour remplir une des conditions ? lui avait-il dit gentiment.  
– Oui, voici les différentes pâtisseries moldues que j'ai, disons, revisitées, comme vous me l'avez demandé, lui explique-t-il d'un ton blasé.  
– Et bien entre, nous allons pouvoir les déguster ensemble ! »

Lui répondit-il en s'écartant de la porte pour l'inviter à l’intérieur. Mais Severus souleva en sourcil et le regarda de biais, lui expliquant que ça ne faisait pas partie des conditions. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dans les pâtisseries et n'avait aucunement envie de toucher à ça. Dumbledore insistait, mais Rogue ne craquait pas. L'ancien se résigna à prendre les pâtisseries puis, avant de fermer la porte, il ajouta avec un regard accusateur.

« C'est bien dommage que tu ne viennes pas en profiter, j’espère néanmoins que tu sauras faire mieux la prochaine fois. »

⁂ 

La seconde condition fut plus ardue, mais pas irréalisable. Severus avait dû parcourir de nombreux kilomètres tout autour du globe afin de ravir le vieux mage, trouvant les plus belles étoffes et les meilleurs couturiers du monde magique afin de réaliser le vêtement enchanté que Dumbledore souhaitait. C'était une robe de sorcier à manches longues qui arrivait jusqu'au sol. Elle était composé de plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus dans les teintes pourpres et dorés, drapés, avec une ceinture autours de la taille. Les manches et le bas de la robe étaient ornés de nombreux dessins orientaux, brodés dans de la soie. La robe avait été enchantée pour faire paraître plus mince la personne qui la portait. Pour accompagner le tout, quelques bracelets d'or charmés de sorts protecteurs et enjôleurs. Albus avait été très satisfait du présent que lui avait fait Severus, quoiqu'un peu déçu qu'il n'ait pas accepté d'attendre pour le voir l'essayer. 

⁂ 

Il était temps de réaliser la troisième condition. En réalité, c'était celle-ci qui avait empêché pendant toutes ses années à Severus d'accepter de faire plaisir à Dumbledore ; c'était celle-ci qui l'avait si longtemps éloignée de son rêve le plus cher.  
Il avait longuement réfléchi à comment il pourrait s'y prendre pour réussir à remplir la dernière condition sans pour autant perdre toute sa dignité. C'était la veille seulement qu'il avait eu une idée, qu'il espérait brillante et acceptable par Dumbledore. Il avait alors pris du parchemin en griffonnant ce qui semblait s'apparenter à une recette, de nombreuses fois, il l'avait raturé et c'était arrêté pour prendre un livre et y chercher des informations. Il avait passé toute la nuit, le nez presque collé au parchemin, griffonnant sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il eu terminé.  
Le lendemain matin, il se rendit compte que le temps lui manquait : la rentrée n'était plus que dans quelques semaines, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il se prépara alors le plus rapidement possible pour aller chercher chez l'apothicaire les ingrédients qui lui manquaient avant de s’atteler à la confection d'une potion bien particulière : la potion qui, enfin, lui permettrait de réaliser son rêve (et surtout celui du vieux fou au passage, se disait-il). La préparation était plutôt simple, mais elle était très chronophage. Elle lui prit tant de temps à réaliser que lorsqu'il la mit enfin en bouteille il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée.  
Épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, songeant à ce qu'il lui restait encore à faire. Il devait prendre la fiole, aller voir Dumbledore et... voir ce qui allait se passer... Dans un soupire, il se releva, prit la fiole puis disparut en un craquement.

Dumbledore était confortablement installé dans son salon, et devant lui, le feu dans la cheminé crépitait sans donner de chaleur ; en ce mois d’août, il faisait déjà trop chaud pour en avoir besoin, mais Albus aimait se prélasser devant un bon feu de cheminée. Il avait donc fait en sorte d'allumer une illusion d'un feu. Soudainement, un grand bruit se fit entendre à la porte de son appartement. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il savait exactement qui était là et l'avait attendu depuis quelques jours déjà. Prenant sa baguette, il lança une incantation qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et accueillit la personne qui venait d'arriver, l'invitant à venir le rejoindre dans le salon. Comme il l'attendait, c'est Severus qui passa le pas de la porte. Il tenait dans ses deux mains une petite fiole de verre contenant un liquide vermeille, avec laquelle il semblait jouer nerveusement.

« Bonjour Severus, je t'attendais ! Viens t'installer ! »

Il tapota la place vide sur le canapé à côté de lui et le brun vint le rejoindre lentement. Ce dernier remarqua que son directeur portait la tenue qu'il lui avait offerte. Il se demandait s'il savait qu'il allait venir aujourd'hui, mais sa tenue prouvait bien qu'il l'attendait.

« Bonjour Albus, je vous ai rapporté un petit cadeau. »

Severus tendit la fiole vers Albus qui la prit en le remerciant, l'observant avec curiosité. Il n'en dit pas plus et la déposa sur la petite table basse faisant face au canapé. Reprenant sa baguette, il amena à eux un service à thé complet et fumant.

« Tu prendras un peu de thé ? Des gâteaux peut-être ? »

De petits biscuits se mirent à voler vers eux, semblant venir de nulle part. Ils se déposèrent dans une assiette, sur la table. Dumbledore n'attendait même pas la réponse de son invité et servit deux tasses de thé noir, y mettant du sucre et du lait.

« Albus, c'est une potion de rajeunissement.»

Avait dit le maître de potion d'un ton grave. Le concerné se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire, riant.

« Je sais Severus, mais pourquoi veux-tu aller si vite ? Détends-toi, bois un peu de thé, croque quelques biscuits. »

Le directeur de Poudlard poussa alors vers lui sa tasse de thé et l'assiette de biscuits. Il prit sa propre tasse et se mit à la siroter. Severus l'imita. Le liquide doux et chaud lui fit du bien, il ne s'était donné presque aucun répit dernièrement, voulant en venir aux faits le plus vite possible. Il se permit également de manger quelques biscuits; ils étaient très bons et lui donnaient envie d'en reprendre encore et encore, mais ils lui donnaient aussi extrêmement soif. Il dut reprendre plusieurs fois du thé. Les deux hommes papotèrent pendant plusieurs heures et Severus se sentait maintenant détendu, trop détendu. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que l'homme devant lui avait changé d'apparence. Les rides avaient disparu, laissant place à une peau pâle et lisse que le temps et l'inquiétude n'avaient pas encore marquée. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi longs, étaient maintenant d'un roux éclatant, tout comme sa barbe. Sa posture était plus droite, moins tendue. Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, Severus trouvait même qu'il avait un certain charisme, une aura presque attirante.  
À partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaîna rapidement, mais avec une incroyable douceur. C'était bien évidemment Albus qui avait fait le premier pas, mais Severus ne l'en avait pas empêché, le laissant mener la danse.  
Ce fut d'abord la rencontre de leurs lèvres et de leurs mains, en peu hésitant. Puis, ils s'étaient rapprochés, le plus ancien devenant plus entreprenant. S'explorant mutuellement par des caresses, des baisers. Et ensuite, c'était la rencontre de leurs corps, leurs peaux chaudes l'une contre l'autre, avec une étrange tendresse. Et finalement, plus encore.

⁂

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Severus se préparait afin de retourner à Poudlard, un bruit se fit entendre contre un des carreaux grisâtres de sa maison. Intrigué, il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Sur le rebord, il trouva un hibou qui tenait une lettre entre ses pattes. Il la récupéra et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt. Refermant derrière lui, il observa la missive qu'il venait de recevoir, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture. Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, l'ouvrant avec appréhension. Elle ne contenait que quelques lignes en encre d'émeraude : 

« Mon très cher Severus, 

Je te remercie encore pour les trois cadeaux que tu m'as si gentiment offerts, et tout particulièrement pour le dernier dont je garde toujours de merveilleux souvenirs. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai hâte de te revoir.  
Je t'adresse cette lettre afin de t'informer que j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu seras cette année le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. 

Bien à toi,  
Albus Dumbledore.»

**Author's Note:**

> Cette œuvre s'appelait originalement : Les Conditions et le sous-titre était : ou « comment Severus a enfin accédé au poste de professeur de DCFM » ;  
> Je me suis dis que le sous-titre était finalement plus attrayant et permettait déjà de rentrer un peu dans l'histoire, voilà ! 
> 
> Ensuite, je sais que ce ship est un peu inattendu, voir improbable : mais ce sont différents fanarts de l'artiste LifeOfAPottedPlant (artiste que je ne retrouve plus) qui m'ont inspirés, et je n'en suis pas déçue ! J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture, Melky ~


End file.
